


Fan art "Darkness Leader"

by lanlimes



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bottom Eggsy, Dom/sub, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlimes/pseuds/lanlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all about trust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan art "Darkness Leader"

 

Dominance & Submission,It’s all about trust

"Darkness Leader" have Art Prints ,you can buy Art Prints in there

https://www.inprnt.com/gallery/lanlimes/darkness-leader/

This art is in my hartwin fanzine "Darkness Leader"  
~maybe one day I will translated my fanzine into English

BY lesley  


  


Tumblr> http://lanlimes.tumblr.com/  


Twitter> https://twitter.com/lanlimes


End file.
